


Tigre

by AbhorrentGodliness



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Hair-pulling, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Kira was nervous tonight, but then again, who wouldn’t be when the Alpha of the Pack was creeping into their bedroom in the dark with a boner?





	Tigre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Trevelyan84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/gifts).

> This is a gift for Lady_Trevelyan84, who helped me by beta reading some of my chapters and getting my fic Claimed past 1k hits! As a way to thank them, I wrote some smut between Mason and their sole survivor, Kira. Thanks so much for your help, Lady_Trevelyan84! Enjoy!

She hadn’t been Overboss for long – maybe a few weeks, at most – but Mason had his eye on her the moment she accepted the position. She’d taken Colter down quickly and efficiently despite his power armor funneling electricity that made him nearly invincible, and god_damn_ if that wasn’t impressive; it showed a type of determination and power rarely present in Nuka-World.

But now, she was like a piece of meat dangling in front of him, just out of reach but still close enough to smell and make his mouth water. Every time this new woman walked by, she was just tempting and taunting and teasing him more and more – and it was bad enough that he often had to restrain himself by using whatever amount of self-control he could muster.

Their first meeting was when she showed up in Pack territory after visiting the other two gangs first – most likely because Gage knew better than to send her straight to the wolves, let alone by _herself_. She’d emitted enough confidence that radiated into his bones and back out again when she walked through the doors, drawing everyone in as she approached. There was still tension, of course, since she’d just taken over the job as the most powerful person in the park; and she attempted to ease it with a joke that, well, went unnoticed. Not because it was unfunny, but because Mason was so goddamn distracted by the thought of how good she’d look with his cock shoved down her throat that he just couldn’t pay attention. Needless to say, the new Overboss wasn’t fond of that and was quick to put him in his place; it was just too damn bad that place wasn’t between her thighs.

But she _especially_ wasn’t fond of the first time he tried to fuck her – offering to help relieve some of the stress she seemed to carry on her shoulders by giving her relief. _’You want some help, Boss?’_ he’d asked, and when she wanted clarification, he’d smirked and said, _’You know, gettin’ some relief. You look stressed. I’d be glad to make you cum. It’ll help, promise.’_ After that, the Alpha saw just how much bite accompanied her bark – roar? – but it only made him want to pursue her more. He thought about bending her over a table while pounding her from behind or having her ride his cock while he sat in his throne, both of them bare for the entire Pack to watch as he claimed her.

But he had to wait. And that was fine, really; wolves were known to stalk their prey for long periods of time, and Mason was nothing if not a wolf.

Every time she approached him after that, she seemed almost annoyed and ready to leave before it even began. She made sure to bring Gage along, but the Alpha always ignored him and instead would make suggestive looks and speak to the Overboss in his low, raspy tone. He nipped at her heels to remind her he was still around, weakening her resolve as he waited for the right time to truly strike.

And the first time her cheeks darkened with a blush was when he knew his opportunity had arrived.

It was nightfall by the time he’d approached her in her own territory. The lift was noisy as it took him to Fizztop Grille, but she didn’t seem to stir as it clanged to the top and came to an almost screeching halt. His heavy body stepped off of it slowly, making the platform squeak with a slight jiggle on its hinges from the relief of his weight. From there, however, he was quiet – an unusual thing. Usually, the Alpha never cared for stealth; he was much too broad and far too tall to sneak around all the time, so he never tried to mask his footsteps unless absolutely necessary.

It was absolutely necessary right now. He was hunting, after all.

The Overboss was in her bed, covers pulled up so he couldn’t see anything except the outline of her body beneath them. Slowly and quietly, he walked up to the side of where she laid, standing there before realization hit him flat in the face.

That wasn’t Kira.

The soft _click_ of a handgun being cocked brought a smirk to his lips. _Clever,_ he thought as he slowly raised his hands in the air, fingertips leveled with his shoulders as his back remained to her. It was obvious where she was in the room – a few feet directly behind him and just down the steps. He could probably disarm her with minimal damage to himself, but that wasn’t the goal here.

“Hey, Boss,” he greeted casually, as if he hadn’t just been caught sneaking into her room and up to her bed with the assumption she was sleeping in it.

“What do you want, Mason?” she asked. Her voice was sharp but there was caution in her tone – she probably thought he was here to hurt her. Gage must have filled her head with all sorts of nonsense because that was far from the truth.

“Came to see you.”

“Clearly. Why?”

The Alpha took a risk by slowly turning around, though he never lowered his hands. The room was dark, but the full moon provided enough light for him to see her well enough – perhaps she noticed it was a full moon; the symbolism certainly wasn’t lost on him.

Kira must have been in bed when she heard the lift and placed the trap because she wore something that looked comfortable enough to sleep in – an old shirt that was far too long for her and a pair of knee-length shorts. She gripped a modified 10mm between two soft, prewar hands that he couldn’t wait to feel touch his skin, though he knew the firepower on that thing would surely make him regret overstepping, if he even had the chance to regret anything at all.

Mason gave her a slow look over, eyes dragging down her body all the way to her bare toes and back up again at the same rate; only once he reached her face did he finally speak. “Why do you think?” he asked.

She furrowed slender brows, though perhaps his suggestion gave her yet another wrong idea – thanks to Gage, once again – because she only seemed to grip the gun tighter. “You need to leave. There’s nothing here for you.”

But the Alpha wasn’t done with her; giving up meant he likely wouldn’t get this chance again, and that was a failure he wouldn’t accept. Slowly, he began moving toward her – hands staying in the air, palms flat and facing her so they were directly in her view as his movements were steady. “That ain’t true, Boss. Somethin’ I want is here. Or, rather, some_one_.”

Jaw muscles tensed beneath caramel skin under the white moonlight. She seemed nervous and hesitant, and him prowling toward her like a fuckin’ predator surely didn’t make that any better. Still, she wasn’t shooting, and she wasn’t moving away, both of which were good signs. So, he pressed forward. Cautious. Slow. Careful.

“Been thinkin’ about you a lot, ya know. Every time you walk by gets my dick hard.” Kira’s breath hitched in her throat and Mason had to stop himself from grinning, instead keeping that smirk planted on his lips. “Makes me picture bendin’ you over a desk and fuckin’ you ‘til you’re numb. Makin’ you scream my name as you cum all over my cock.”

It was then the Overboss’ eyes dropped – but only for a second – before looking back up at his face; and within that second it took for her to look down at the erection straining against his pants and back to his eyes, he’d allowed the grin to finally spread across his face. He was so close to her now – he almost had his chest pressed against the barrel of the 10mm. He just needed to make her comfortable or wanting enough to willingly disarm and then he could have her.

She watched as one of his hands lowered, palm pressing to the side of the gun and fingers curling around the top, gently taking it from her. She didn’t let go at first, and he almost worried he was about to get shot in the chest – but she eventually loosened her grip. Mason clicked the safety on before setting it down on the side table beside them.

Now she was his.

That same hand reached out again, this time wrapping around the back of her neck and pulling her closer. “You gonna let me fuck you, Boss?” he asked, and it was followed by her taking in a sharp inhale.

But Kira didn’t answer with words – instead, she thrusted herself forward, their lips crashing and bodies slamming together as they joined in a rough kiss. Not what he expected, but _fuck_, he wasn’t going to complain. This woman always exhibited confidence any time he saw her – and when she saw him, that confidence only grew as she knew she had to display her dominance over him and his entire Pack.

She was nervous tonight, but then again, who wouldn’t be when the Alpha of the Pack was creeping into their bedroom in the dark with a boner?

That nervousness vanished, however, when her tongue darted out against his lower lip. Strong arms wrapped around her midsection, pulling their bodies flush together as his own tongue flicked against hers, daring her to try it again so he could pull that muscle into his own mouth and suck. His hands slid down to her ass, grabbing handfuls of it as he shifted their bodies to turn her back to the bed, then led her to it. The moment the back of the Overboss’ knees hit the mattress, she sat, then scooted herself back while he crawled over her – the kiss never breaking.

Mason hovered over her, grinding his clothed groin into her own. Every breath and sigh and _noise_ she released was one he greedily devoured; but when she started tugging his shirt up, managing to pull it just above his stomach, he batted her hands away. Instead, he took hold of one of her wrists and guided it down to his groin, encouraging her to touch him through his pants. And she did, delicate fingers wrapping around his hard cock as much as they could through the fabric while he pushed back into her grasp.

His lips finally broke away from hers, leaving them both panting, but he immediately went to her neck and began kissing and licking the skin there. Kira tipped her head back in a beautifully submissive action, drawing a growl from him. And when his teeth dug into the skin at the crook of her neck, her hand gripped him tightly as she gasped, making him moan against the skin he held between his teeth.

He bit and sucked at the spot, bruising it – marking her for all to see. Either she didn’t notice or didn’t care, because she only mumbled a hushed word he didn’t understand before grinding her hips up in the air; but because her arm was between them, she was only grinding against the air.

Mason released her skin and dragged the flat of his tongue against the darkening mark before trailing kisses down her neck to where the collar of her shirt began, blocking access to the rest of her body. He reached down then, taking hold of the hem of the fabric and yanking it up and over her head, forcing her to let go of him so he could free her of the confines of the shirt. Of course, she immediately went back to touching him through his fur pants; he was quick to remove her shorts and panties, as well – leaving her naked while he was still fully clothed.

Maybe that was the reason she seemed self-conscious, because as he sat back on his haunches and peered down at her, he could just barely see her cheeks darken beneath the moonlight while she partially covered herself. Both arms draped over her stomach while her thighs closed, and she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth to nibble on it gently; a nervous habit, perhaps. But that didn’t matter to him. Mason was never shy, and he knew she had no reason to be, either; so, instead, he leaned over to her pip-boy that was sitting on the nightstand beside the bed and clicked the light on, another white light illuminating them. It gave him a better view and the flush was much more apparent in her cheeks.

Kira’s body was mostly flawless when it came to scars – but stretch marks littered her skin from her past pregnancy and weight gain; they were around her breasts, belly, legs, and maybe even other places. The faded lines stood out against her caramel flesh, and he traced each one with green eyes as he looked her over with admiration. She stared at him with furrowed eyebrows, clearly growing uncomfortable with how he kept looking at her, but he paid that no mind. Instead, he lowered himself again and started placing kisses along her chest, down one breast, and to her nipple.

“Fuck,” he growled before taking the peaked nub into his mouth, sucking on it while she shuddered beneath him. Her legs spread to accommodate him lowering himself and her arms finally left her stomach, both hands moving to his head while a few deft fingers thread into the orange locks of his hair. Her nipple was released with a loud _pop!_ before he moved to the other one, sucking it into his mouth to give it the same treatment.

The Alpha slid a hand to the breast he’d first given attention to, grasping it beneath thick fingers and a broad palm as he began trailing his lips down to her stomach. He dragged the flat of his tongue against a stretch mark, making her squirm beneath him uncomfortably.

“You’re like a fuckin’ tiger,” he growled. But she didn’t like that, it seemed, as her eyebrows furrowed and she shifted away from him a bit, mouth opening as if she wanted to protest but was unsure what to say. Mason growled again, pulling her back and dragging his tongue over another mark. “Ain’t nothin’ wrong with bein’ a tiger, Boss,” he added while his mouth was against her skin. She seemed to relax, but he wasn’t done explaining. 

“Tigers,” he began, placing a kiss over one stretch mark on her belly, “Are independent,” another kiss over a different one, “Fierce,” and another, “And fuckin’ dangerous,” and another. His tongue dragged up over the final one he hadn’t given attention to on her stomach, but at this rate, he was bound to ensure each stretch mark on her body received either a kiss or a lick before he even thought about fucking her again. “Be proud you’re a tiger, girlie. It’s fuckin’ sexy.”

Their earth-toned eyes stared at one another for a moment and she seemed to relax a bit more before he smirked, then began moving down to her legs, paying attention to the marks he found on the inside of her thighs. By the time he even finished placing licks, nips, and kisses to the ones on her left thigh, she was trembling beneath him. He could smell her arousal; the heat pouring off of her like smoke from a candle. Being so close to her cunt while not even touching it surely must have frustrated her. It would be so damn easy to get her to beg him to touch her.

But first, he gave attention to her other leg, nipping a mark before dragging his tongue up it; and it was at that point she didn’t seem to be able to take it anymore.

“Mason,” she whined, her hips wiggling and trying to move closer to his face. He grinned before placing a few gentle bites to her skin. Her legs spread a bit more as if she was offering herself to him – a sacrificial lamb, but only if the lamb got fucked instead of killed.

“What, tigre?” he asked. She paused at the word, as if she were letting it roll around in her head; he could almost see the cogs turning. “We got books here, ya know,” he said before nipping at her thigh again. “Now, what did you want, tigre?”

“Fuck,” she hissed, her hips thrusting toward his face again. Not close enough. “Touch me.” It was an order – one he wouldn’t obey.

“Doesn’t work like that.”

“Mason,” she growled; a warning.

“Tigre.”

“Please just fucking touch me.”

Her frustration made him grin, but he obliged this time, allowing one finger to slip between her folds and drag up and down – barely touching her clit – before dipping into her cunt. She was fucking _soaked_.

Kira moaned, her back arching at just the simple touch he gave her. He slowly moved his finger in and out, teasing her, making her squirm as soon as it became just not enough. Mason could hear her huff in frustration as she grew impatient, and only then did he slip another finger in, calming that impatience like a master calms his canine.

“Fuck, Mason,” she hissed. The Alpha leaned forward, dragging his tongue along the outside of her folds before pushing the tip between them and against her clit, flicking against it to give her more friction. It forced a moan from her, the sound emitting from deep in her chest. His free hand went to her thigh, pinning it against the bed; at the same time, a third finger just barely slipped into her cunt, only the tip entering as it stretched her a tiny bit more before he shoved all three in to the base of his knuckle while her clit was roughly sucked between his lips.

Kira gasped, following it up with another, even louder moan than before. And the moment he crooked all three and searched for that hidden bundle of nerves buried inside – ah, there it was – she became undone like a goddamn birthday present. Her back arched, one of her hands grabbing a fistful of his hair while the other grabbed the sheets beneath her and she screamed. The Overboss clamped around his fingers, but he never let up, instead pulling them back and forth in a ‘come here’ motion that was quick to overwhelm her while he continued sucking her clit. He could almost feel the cum seeping out of her against his knuckles as he helped her ride her orgasm out, and only once she was shifting away from him did he finally give her a break.

She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling as she panted, trying to recover from the intensity of her orgasm. The Alpha kissed up her body, dragging the flat of his tongue against one of her stretch marks again as he made his way up. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy,” he growled just before their lips met, pulling her into a heavy kiss – one she greedily returned just before she began tugging his shirt off. This time, he let her.

He was quickly naked, their contrasting bodies pressed together again as he brought her back into another rough kiss. Mason’s hand went up, the three fingers that had once been buried deep in her cunt and were now pruned taking part in grabbing onto the white hair atop her head, yanking it back and forcing her to bare her throat to him. He began biting at the column, leaving behind small and slightly dark flushes that weren’t enough to bruise but were still enough to sting as he laid claim to her throat and collarbone.

But she was growing impatient again, the heat between her thighs aching for more from him – he could tell by the wiggling of her hips as she rubbed her slit against the length of his cock while it pressed against her. Her body was begging for more friction, but he wasn’t giving it – she’d need to ask again. Though knowing Kira, she was too proud to do it a second time unless coaxed; instead, she kept using his length as a substitute to rub on while it was pressed along her slit.

It wasn’t enough, and he knew that, but he let her do it because she’d grow even more frustrated once she realized it, too.

Still, he took the initiative. “Need somethin’, tigre?” he asked.

“N-no,” she whispered, her voice breathless as she ground herself against him again.

“You sure?”

“Yes… no… fuck.”

Mason chuckled and dipped the tip of his tongue in the notch of her clavicle, swirling it around. She gasped, thrusting her hips against him again, her body begging for more. But the _whine_ that escaped her throat told him how close she was to giving him what he wanted.

“You know what you gotta do, tigre,” he growled before clamping his teeth on the skin that dipped between her neck and shoulder.

“Fuck!” she hissed. But after a second, she finally whispered words that were barely audible. “Please, Mason.”

It wasn’t good enough. “Please what?” he asked after letting go.

“Fuck me.”

“Mm. Say it again; nicer, this time.”

“Damnit, Mason,” she growled in response, and he knew if there was a knife within her reach, she’d slit his throat and ride his cock just to reach that climax before he bled out.

“You can do it. Just one more time.”

Her jaw tensed and she hesitated, probably debating whether she wanted to give in and give him what he wanted – and if giving him what he wanted was even a good idea anyway. But what _she_ wanted was likely outweighing that, because she whined again, and it sounded like she was about to burst. “Please, Mason, fuck me!”

The Alpha grinned and immediately granted her wish. His hips shifted back and then forward, cock sinking into her in one fluid motion until he was seated, and their hips were pressed tightly together. Kira tensed beneath him, her legs pulled back and up as she positioned herself in a way to give him more access and let him go deeper at the same time, but everything was accompanied by a loud moan that was mixed with both pain and pleasure. He could have kept fingering her to prepare her for the stretch, but he knew she could take it.

Tigers were strong.

He remained still, letting her adjust and feeling her slowly relax around and beneath him. “So fuckin’ tight,” he growled as he placed nips to her collarbone again, worshipping the thin structure that made up part of her shoulder girdle. And once she was finally relaxed and that burning subsided – well, that was how people he’d fucked described it to him before – she began moving her hips, telling him she was ready.

Mason made a soft noise against her clavicle before slowly pulling his hips back a couple inches or so and then gently pushing back in – testing how she felt with small, slow thrusts. She sighed, her arms wrapping around him from beneath his own so delicate fingers dug into his back, just beneath his shoulder blades.

Good enough.

Slow and steady wasn’t needed anymore, and instead the Alpha pulled out slow so the only part of him inside her was the head of his thick cock before slamming back into her, shoving himself against her cervix. The first time he did it, she screamed, nails digging into the skin on his back and dragging to leave thick red welts; but it only egged him on. From there, he did it again and again and again, determined to draw out those same noises and movements because, _fuck_, they sounded so goddamn good.

“Fuck, tigre,” he growled before sitting back on his haunches, shifting himself closer so his knees were spread and beneath her lower back. Her hips were pulled up more so he could still bury himself to the base, but it meant the only parts of her that were still touching the mattress were her shoulders and head while he supported the rest of her body around his waist, on his thighs, and with his hands.

Since he was pulled back enough to see her body, he took that moment to look at her again. He gazed over her features, one hand sliding up over every spot he looked at – relishing in the sight of it, _worshipping_ it – as he remained still and buried in her cunt. When he finally looked up to her face, he saw her staring at him, biting her lower lip almost self-consciously, but no longer did she try to hide herself. Good. It brought a grin to his face.

“You proud of your stripes now, tigre?” he asked, drawing his hips back, “You should be.” His hips then snapped forward, slamming his cock deep into her again; the new position allowed the head to rub just right against that bundle of nerves inside her if that yelp was anything to go by. “They’re fuckin’ sexy,” he added, snapping his hips once again.

Both hands wrapped around her thighs, holding them tightly around him as he picked up his pace, slamming their bodies together over and over so the sound of skin-on-skin rang in his ears and the only thing drowning it out was Kira’s moans. One of her hands went and wrapped around his wrist, the other grabbing a fistful of sheets beneath her as he pounded into her wet cunt.

“So goddamn tight and wet,” he growled. When he shifted her hips a bit, he hit that bundle of nerves again, and this time he made sure to keep hitting it – bringing out pleasure-filled screams that even the gatorclaws in the Safari Zone would have been able to hear. “You like that?” he growled again, words coming between pants.

“Sí, sí, sí,” she breathed, her back arching as her cunt tightened around him. Kira’s eyes rolled back a bit, her nails digging into his wrist and into the sheets as she came. Mason had to stop fucking her at that point just so he wouldn’t follow her over the edge while she pulsed around his cock like she was about to milk him empty; he ground his teeth together until the urge to cum drifted away like a boat out to sea in the night. And once she relaxed, he slipped out, though was met with a whine at the feeling of his absence.

But he put a hand on her hip to flip her onto her stomach, then leaned over so his chest was flush against her back, lips meeting her shoulder blade as he placed kisses there. They were trailed down her body just like before he’d started fucking her, and he met every stretch mark he found near her ass and thighs with licks, kisses, and nips – worshipping them because this tiger fuckin’ _deserved_ to be worshipped.

She squirmed with some of the touches, though whether it was from being uncomfortable or the tickle of his mustache on areas that usually went untouched, he didn’t know – and he didn’t really care, either, because he wasn’t stopping until he licked every last inch of her stripes.

She was urged onto her hands and knees after a few moments, Mason lining himself up before ramming himself back in – not giving her a chance to rest despite her scream. He grabbed her hair again, yanking her head back to let the scream bounce off the walls rather than disappear into the bedsheets. His hips were quick as he snapped them against her over and over, green eyes lowering to her ass to see it ripple beneath him with each thrust and _fuck_ it looked so goddamn good.

The Alpha pulled her up to her knees by her hair, her back against his chest while his hips continued to move. His free hand went down between her legs, fingers rubbing her clit while he kept fucking her from behind, urging her to reach another climax. “You gonna cum again for me, tigre?” he growled against her ear, his tongue darting out to drag against the shell of it.

Kira shuddered against him, her hands going back to hold onto his thighs as they moved with each thrust, nails digging into the skin. ““Sí, papi,” she moaned, pushing her own hips back against him each time he shoved forward.

His fingers pressed against her clit a bit harder, moving in faster circles; and when her cunt started tightening around him, he knew he was going over the edge with her. Mason groaned close to her ear; his panting breaths hot against her neck as he kept his other hand gripping her hair tightly.

“Fuck, Kira,” he growled. His thrusts were faltering from the steady rhythm he’d originally had, and as soon as she clamped down around him with that pulsing spasm, signifying she was coming – not that he needed a signifier, considering she was screaming his fuckin’ name like music to his goddamn ears – it sent him over the edge. His teeth clamped down on the back of her neck as she came around him and he came inside her, his cock buried as deep as it could go while he filled her – claiming her. Both of his hands went to her breasts, palming them roughly as his hips made a few more shallow thrusts, her pulsing cunt squeezing every ounce of cum from his cock.

He was breathing heavy against the nape of her neck, his breaths coming out in short gasps from his nose and mouth while his lips were parted despite his teeth being clamped around her skin. After a few moments, he pulled out of her, some of his cum following and dripping onto the bed and making her shudder at the feeling of the thick liquid sliding out. Mason released her neck – a nice mark would be there by morning, letting everyone know who she belonged to.

No one fucked or fucked _with_ his claims.

Kira leaned forward onto her hands and knees before rolling to her side, still panting but trying to catch her breath. The Alpha followed suit, laying down onto his back and pulling her against his chest. She relaxed against his body, her head on his shoulder, arm draped over his abdomen, and thigh draped over one of his as they regained themselves.

It was a few minutes that they laid there quietly, finally breathing normally. Neither slept, but he could tell she was awake because her fingertips were tracing unknown words along the skin on his side. He could almost hear her thinking as she was taking in what happened between them, but he wasn’t about to let her dwell on anything negative her mind might conjure up.

“Be proud of your stripes, tigre,” he said quietly, leaning over to place a gentle kiss to the top of her head. The white locks were damp with sweat, but that was understandable after how hard they’d just fucked. “They’re fuckin’ sexy and anyone who says otherwise deserves a swift kick to the balls.”


End file.
